


Дышать

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare





	Дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



_\- Сдохни, Хиджиката._  
  
Хиджиката слушает его краем уха. Умри, убить, пытки, сдохни. Это были ласковые приветствия и напутствия в бою, к которым Хиджиката привык так же, как и к необходимости дышать. Он воспринимал все эти фразы… Не воспринимал, если честно. Пропускал мимо ушей, вычленяя только важную информацию.   
Он не представлял что происходит у Окиты в голове, когда тот в очередной раз желает ему смерти. «Нужно отправить новобранцев на осмотр. Сделать выговор Ямаде. Железная дева отлично подойдет Хиджикате в качестве кровати. Какого черта во дворе опять орут?»  
  
 _\- Говорят, вампира может убить кол в сердце. Мне всегда было интересно, вампир ли вы? Давайте проверим._  
  
Хиджиката принимает ненависть Окиты как что-то незыблемое. Луна, ветер, Солнце, сдохнихиджиката, море, время.   
  
_\- Я разочарован, Хиджиката-сан. Вы выжили после прямого попадания бомбы. Зачем?_  
  
Хиджиката дописывает очередной лист отчета, ставит печать. Откладывает его на край стола, устало трет переносицу и тянется к новому листу.  
  
***  
  
Ночь после недавнего ранения казалась слишком теплой. Возможно, виной всему были бинты. На груди, бедре, руках. Или же губы Сого на плече. Его тихий шепот, легкие поцелуи на ключицах. Слишком нежно. Слишком тепло. Все не так. Хиджиката дергает Сого на себя, переворачивает на живот что бы не видеть в его глазах того, чего в них не должно быть. Хиджиката не хочет видеть нежности. Это все портит, усложняет. Это рушит его картину мира. Левая рука вжимает голову Сого в подушку. Правая впивается в бедро. Хиджиката двигается резко, четко. Не сбиваясь с ритма. Старается не слушать всхлипы и еле различимые стоны. Все и без того слишком сложно. Хиджиката тянет Сого за волосы, заставляет до боли выгнуть шею. Пара укусов в тонкую кожу, пара грубых толчков и рука в волосах разжимается. Скользит пальцами по позвоночнику.  
Сого подрагивает и пытается отползти с мокрого пятна на простыне. Как он может кончать от такого для Хиджикаты загадка.  
  
***  
  
 _\- Хиджиката-сан, я купил вам новую катану. Она будет идеально смотреться в районе ваших ребер._  
  
Может быть, это просто привычка? Может, для Окиты это тоже как дышать? Вдох. Умри. Выдох. Хиджиката. Вдох. Когда. Выдох. Ты. Вдох. Наконец. Выдох. Сдохнешь. Вдох.   
  
  
  
_\- Мицуба. Ты так похож на Мицубу, Окита._  
Вдох.  



End file.
